


Forever Is In Your Eyes

by so_real



Series: you're not a star, you're the whole firmament [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Witches, dumb shy boys, merman! Yeosang, they blush so much istg, witch apprentice! Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real
Summary: '"Someone's nervous," Hongjoong points out, cheekily, and Wooyoung regrets every single time he has teased him about his own impatience to go meet Seonghwa."I'm not nervous, I'm moderately worried," he retorts, picking at his nails with a pout.'ORWitch apprentice Wooyoung and merman Yeosang go on their very first date, ever
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: you're not a star, you're the whole firmament [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642648
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Forever Is In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkhwa/gifts).



> Hiya! Yes it's me again w this series, no i have nothing to say for myself other than i love these characters and this au
> 
> Title is from What A Heavenly Way To Die by Troye Sivan, and the au and characters are Ania's uwu
> 
> No need to have read the other two parts to understand this ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> Enjoy!

Wooyoung shifts in his seat for the hundredth time this hour, lifting his eyes to the clock Hongjoong has hanging upon the door frame and feeling itchy all over when he realizes it's only been three minutes since the last time he looked. He's stayed the night at Hongjoong's, as he does for convenience more days than not, and breakfast seems to be stretching forever.

"Someone's nervous," Hongjoong points out, cheekily, and Wooyoung regrets every single time he has teased him about his own impatience to go meet Seonghwa.

"I'm not nervous, I'm moderately worried," he retorts, picking at his nails with a pout.

"About what?" Hongjoong asks, smiling indulgently at him over his cup of coffee. He's only a year older than Wooyoung, but he manages to give off this parental aura that makes Wooyoung forget their age difference is that small on most days.

"What if he doesn't like me? Or he thinks I'm annoying? Or  _ boring _ ?" he says in one breath, possibility after awful possibility crossing his mind at the speed of sound. As if sensing his distress, something soft touches his ankle and San jumps on the table with a soft meow, climbing to Wooyoung's shoulders and curling there, his weight familiar and calming.

"How could he think you're boring? You're literally the least boring person I've ever met, and I'm dating a merman," Hongjoong tells him, eyes fond and gross the way they always turn when he thinks of Seonghwa.

"Rub it on my face, would you?" Wooyoung mumbles, glaring at him. Hongjoong has the audacity to laugh in his face. "Okay, but what about annoying, I'm definitely annoying, and he seemed so cool, what if he thinks I'm a nerd and doesn't want to see me again?"

"Wooyoung," Hongjoong stops him, and one of his hands comes to rest on top of Wooyoung's. "Stop worrying, seriously. He won't think any of those things."

"How can you know?" Wooyoung asks, more desperately than he'd like to admit.

Hongjoong smiles sweetly at him. "Because for every ounce annoying or nerdy that you are, you're ten ounces as brilliant and charming, and I know you'll be okay and that Yeosang will like you."

Wooyoung stares at him with wide eyes, his mouth dropping open without his consent. "Do you truly think so?"

Hongjoong nods. "I'm positive."

Wooyoung looks at him doubtfully for a few seconds, and when Hongjoong's smile doesn't falter, he sighs, sitting back on his chair and lifting a hand to scratch behind San's ear. "You better not be giving me false hope or else I'll be so mad."

"And we all know I don't want that, yep," Hongjoong says, popping the P and going back to his coffee. "Don't worry, it will all be alright."

"I hope so," Wooyoung breathes, and that's that.

* * *

It's been a week since he let Hongjoong arrange him the date with Yeosang, which means that, objectively, he's had more than enough time to worry over it. And worry he did, of course, but the slight nerves he's been getting all week have nothing to do with the sensation of his stomach dropping that he's feeling now as he walks down to the cove under the mansion, the spot where he and Yeosang had agreed to meet, generously relinquished to them by Seonghwa and Hongjoong, who are Gods know where doing things Wooyoung probably doesn't want to know.

_ I should have brought him something, _ Wooyoung thinks as he fearfully approaches the shore.  _ What do merfolk even like? I didn't even think to ask Hongjoong. _

What a sorry excuse for a date, he tells himself, just him and his dumbass brain trying to convince Yeosang that it would be a good idea to consider him as a partner. It briefly crosses his mind that if Yeosang agreed to meet him, it means that he has to be at least mildly interested, but the feeling is quickly buried under another wave of nerves as the very first waves of the afternoon hit his bare feet.

There's a figure sitting on one of the rocks near the face of the cliff, his back half turned to Wooyoung as he tilts his head backwards, face upturned towards the warm afternoon sun. Yeosang's eyes are closed, and his lips slightly parted, profile regal and statue-like under the golden light, and Wooyoung suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

This is exactly the third time Wooyoung has seen Yeosang, and he has managed to steal his breath away every single one of them.

He stands there, dazzled, staring at the way the light shines in Yeosang's blond hair and makes his skin glow in the loveliest shade of gold. Everything about Yeosang is golden, even the reflections of the scales in his rose colored tail, and Wooyoung still can't fathom the idea of talking to him, much less going on a date with him.

He's about to chicken out, turn around and run all the way up the cliff again, hide under the bed in Hongjoong's guest room, and never come out when the merman turns, letting his head fall and looking at Wooyoung over his shoulder with impenetrable eyes, and Wooyoung suddenly feels every muscle in his body tense, keeping him frozen in place.

"I don't bite, you know?" Yeosang says, and Wooyoung hears it clear as day despite the distance between them. He shudders, knees feeling like jelly, because that  _ voice _ . No voice should be allowed to sound so melodious, and deep, and  _ sexy _ .

_ Say something _ , his brain begs him.  _ Don't shut down now _ .

"I wouldn't mind if you did," he blurts out, and cringes all the way up to his ears.

_ Not that! _ his brain cries, and Wooyoung has to agree for once. But instead of frowning or scowling, Yeosang smiles, letting out an airy chuckle that has Wooyoung's entire world tilting on its axis. He gawks at Yeosang, dumbfounded, until the merman makes a gesture with his hand, gesturing him to get closer.

"Come here,” he beckons, and Wooyoung follows dumbly, unable to look anywhere else that isn’t Yeosang. He walks along the shore, feet in the water, until he reaches the small promontory Yeosang is sitting on, stopping just short of the rocks. Uncertain to do or say anything, he just stands, waiting for Yeosang to make the first move. Yeosang’s first move comes in the form of a shy smile, nothing like the smile he’d given Wooyoung earlier, and a little “Hi.”

“Hello,” Wooyoung replies immediately, feeling himself blush. He doesn’t know why he’s so lame today, usually he’s far better at this kind of stuff, but Yeosang is gorgeous and mysterious and radiant, and Wooyoung feels unequipped to deal with everything that comes with the merman.

“Are you nervous?” Yeosang asks, as if it isn’t obvious that Wooyoung is a mess right now. Not trusting his voice, Wooyoung nods, catching his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. Yeosang nods too and he lowers his voice, as if he’s telling Wooyoung a secret. “I’ll confess something: I’m terrified.”

Wooyoung's mouth falls open in surprise, the merman's admission still ringing in his ears as he watches a blush spread its way through Yeosang's sun-warm cheeks and ears. He scrambles closer to the merman, clumsily half-climbing, half-swimming until he's just a foot away, leaning on the rock next to Yeosang's lap and breathing heavily.

"You're nervous?" he questions, a bit of desperation bleeding into his voice, and Yeosang looks at him with wide eyes and nods.

"I was only playing coy because I wanted you to think I'm cool," he says, and Wooyoung's jaw drops.

"Why would you do that?" he demands, utterly confused.

"Because you seemed so cool the times I'd seen you, and I wanted to be up to your standards," Yeosang explains, tilting his head and hiding his eyes behind his bangs, and it's such a cute action that Wooyoung almost screams right then and there.

"Yeosang," he says, reaching out with a hand instinctively and brushing the hair away from the merman's eyes. Yeosang startles, and Wooyoung realizes what he's doing. "I'm, sorry, is this okay?" he asks, going to retreat his hand, but Yeosang nods, leaning into his touch, and Wooyoung smiles nervously, pushing the soft strands behind his ear, staring at Yeosang's clear eyes. There's a smudge of a birthmark beside his left eye, and Wooyoung wants to kiss it.

"You're warm," the merman mutters, and Wooyoung can't help a chuckle as he rests his palm against Yeosang's cheek.

"You're not," he marvels, feeling the merman's neither cool nor warm skin. "Did you really mean that?"

Yeosang's face scrunches in confusion before he registers what Wooyoung is asking, and then it morphs into embarrassment. "Yeah." His voice is barely a whisper.

"Listen, I'm flattered you thought that, but I can assure you I'm the lamest person ever," he explains, letting his thumb caress under Yeosang's eye. "I'm afraid the resting bitch face convinced you otherwise."

That makes Yeosang snort, his lips upturning in a smile that reveals the cutest teeth Wooyoung has ever seen and really, how could Yeosang have thought he is cool when he's practically swooning over the merman.

"I kinda like that better," Yeosang admits, eyes leaving Wooyoung's for a second, and Wooyoung feels the warmth on his palm when he blushes.

"Well, I'm glad, cause this would have been a bit awkward otherwise," Wooyoung smiles at him, and he's starting to find his footing, now that it's clear that Yeosang is as nervous as he is, and that he maybe, just maybe, may like Wooyoung just a little.

"Oh, I'm very good at that," Yeosang says, and Wooyoung can't help the laugh that bubbles out of him. Yeosang's eyes widen as Wooyoung removes his hand from his cheek to cover his mouth, apology already on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed," he hurriedly says, afraid that he's ruined everything. "You were just so cute."

But Yeosang shakes his head, hands reaching out to grasp Wooyoung's, and he looks at him with earnest eyes as he says "No, it's okay! You surprised me, that's all."

"Yes, my laugh is annoying, right?" Wooyoung asks through the redness on his cheeks from the way Yeosang is still holding his hands firmly in between his.

Yeosang's brows furrow, lips pursing in disapproval. "It isn't."

"But it's so high-pitched and loud," Wooyoung complains, repeating the flaws everyone has pointed out to him all his life.

"I think it's cute," Yeosang says, sounding so serious Wooyoung has to stare at him, a bit awestruck.

"I- you- thank you," he stutters, feeling like his cheeks are in flames. Yeosang smiles at him, then, and the air leaves his lungs. He's so breathtaking, and he thinks Wooyoung's laugh is cute, and he's still holding Wooyoung's hands, and Wooyoung thinks he would risk it all for him.

"You're very welcome," Yeosang tells him brilliantly. "I'd like to hear you laugh more."

Wooyoung's entire body feels like it's burning. "I- I can do that."

The smile Yeosang gives him is the prettiest thing Wooyoung has ever seen. He takes one of his hands from Wooyoung's and pats the rock next to him, making an offer Wooyoung would be a fool to refuse. A bit clumsily, he climbs the rest of the rock and sits on the spot next to Yeosang, knee brushing the merman's smooth tail. 

"I wanted to bring you something," he admits after a few beats of silence. Yeosang tilts his head in question, gesture as cute as the rest of him. "Humans usually bring little gifts to their first dates," he explains. "Flowers and stuff, you know."

"Flowers?" Yeosang questions, eyes alight with curiosity.

"Right! You don't have flowers underwater!" Wooyoung exclaims, and Yeosang shakes his head. "I will bring you some the next time."

Just as the words leave his mouth, he realizes what exactly he's said, and he clasps his hands over his mouth again, staring at Yeosang with wide eyes.

"Will there be a next time?" Yeosang asks, and Wooyoung doesn't miss the way his ears have turned pink.

"If you want to," Wooyoung says through his hands. 

"I'd really like to, yes," Yeosang replies, blush spreading to his cheeks, and Wooyoung feels like he could fly right now.

"Really?!" he turns so that he's facing Yeosang fully, not realizing how close they are until Yeosang's wide eyes stare back at him.

"Y-yeah," Yeosang stammers, and Wooyoung thinks he might look like a lunatic with how big he's grinning, but he doesn't care because Yeosang wants to go on another date with him.

"Yeosangie, can I try something? I promise it's nothing weird, just… let me try, okay?" he asks, not wanting to freak the merman out, but also not wanting to lose the chance to try this before he has to leave.

Yeosang nods, eyes unsure but trusting, and Wooyoung gives him a reassuring smile before he leans in and places a soft kiss on his cheek. The merman inhales sharply, but doesn't pull away, and when Wooyoung sits back in place, he sees Yeosang bring a hand up to touch the spot Wooyoung has kissed.

"Was this okay?" he asks, nervous, and Yeosang nods immediately, his entire face red in the most adorable blush. "That's good to hear. I love kissing people, but I didn't wanna freak you out."

"I- can… can you do it again?" Yeosang says quietly, and Wooyoung giggles, delighted by the petition.

"Of course," he concedes, and leans in again, this time to kiss Yeosang's forehead. Yeosang has his eyes squeezed shut when Wooyoung parts, and Wooyoung doesn't think he's met anyone cuter than Yeosang. 

"Thank you," he says, opening one eye and gazing at Wooyoung timidly. Wooyoung smiles at him, and he returns the smile, pretty and sweet.

"Don't thank me, I liked it too," he says. Yeosang nods, and then Wooyoung sees something in his eyes switch from shy to determined.

"Can I try something too?" he asks, and Wooyoung looks at him, curious.

"Sure," he concedes. 

Yeosang smiles, and Wooyoung blames his inability to think whenever the merman does that for the fact that he doesn't register Yeosang leaning in until his lips are on Wooyoung's.

Light explodes in Wooyoung's brain as Yeosang's mouth presses clumsily against his, eyes screwed shut in concentration in what is possibly the most innocent kiss Wooyoung has ever been given. Yeosang kisses him tentatively, his lips barely brushing Wooyoung's in their movements, and this close, Wooyoung can smell the sea on his skin.

Once the shock fades, he smiles, and kisses Yeosang back, just as softly as the merman has been kissing him, but with a bit more expertise. He brings a hand to Yeosang's cheek, cups it gently, uses his hold to tilt Yeosang's face just a breath, so that he can kiss him better, and Yeosang  _ sighs  _ into his lips, one of his hands coming to grab Wooyoung's wrist firmly. 

Wooyoung doesn't know how long they stay like that, gentle lips against soft mouth, but when they part, he's sure time has no meaning when Yeosang is looking at him with wide, dark eyes that shine with joy and kiss-red lips that Wooyoung still feels on his.

"Seonghwa was right," Yeosang says, voice barely a whisper. "This is nice."

That makes Wooyoung gawk at him. "Was this your first kiss?!" Yeosang nods meekly, and Wooyoung thinks he'll die. "Yeosang!"

"What?" the merman asks, alarmed by his tone.

" _ Why _ ?" Wooyoung asks. What he means to ask is  _ why me? _

Yeosang looks at him like he's talking in a different language all of a sudden. "Is that not what you do when you like someone?"

Wooyoung sputters, because did Yeosang just say he  _ likes  _ Wooyoung? 

"Yes, but- but that was  _ your first kiss _ !" he exclaims, trying to make Yeosang see the gravity of the situation.

Yeosang pouts. "Was it that bad?"

"Was it that b… No, gods, it was lovely," Wooyoung hurries to clarify, and Yeosang's pout turns into a proud little smile. "But what if you regret it?"

Yeosang's confusion returns. "Why would I?"

"Because! Because this is quite an important thing, and you just gave it to me," Wooyoung tells him, frowning. Yeosang tilts his head.

"Well, I intend for you to become quite an important person in my life, so I don't see the problem there," says, matter of fact, and Wooyoung feels all the air being stolen from his lungs. 

He drops down, laying on his back on the rock with a hand clutching his chest. "I think you just killed me," he informs Yeosang, who is leaning over him with a half amused, half confused face. Wooyoung lets out a surprised noise when the merman leans down and presses another peck to his lips.

"You'll survive," he says, laying down beside Wooyoung and pressing their shoulders together. "Now tell me about you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo thank you for reading!
> 
> Find [me](https://twitter.com/thewintersobber) and [Ania](https://twitter.com/sharkhwa) on twitter! I post random snippets sometimes, and Ania draws and has the best au ideas!


End file.
